El honor perdido de Anko Mitarashi
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Anko no era estúpida, y Kakashi no era un patán.


Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, detalles y trama original de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

Advertencias:

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o contenido de índole sexual en determinado momento. Además del uso de vocabulario vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_Debutando con esta parejita, la verdad… nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza ponerlos juntos, pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez._

Dedicatorias:

_Para Isi-san, intercambio de San Valentín de la Comunidad Irresistible Naranja._

* * *

**El honor perdido de Anko Mitarashi**

Terminó de enredar las vendas sobre sus muñecas poniendo tan poco cuidado que posiblemente los restos momificados de las tumbas imperiales tendrían mejor agarre, después de todo, solamente era para ocultar las marcas violáceas que habían dejado los grilletes sobre su piel.

Afuera de la habitación, el médico hablaba con el escuadrón ANBU que la había tenido confinada e la habitación de seguridad por… solo el diablo sabía cuanto tiempo, bastaba decir que necesitaba un corte de cabello y posiblemente comprar algo de ropa porque había perdido una buena parte de su peso original. Movió la cabeza haciendo sonar su cuello.

— ¿Y ya me puedo ir? — preguntó oscamente pero sin mirar al hombre de blanco.

—Sí, solo preséntate regularmente a las revisiones.

—Sí, sí, como sea…— y con eso bajo de la camilla de un salto. Sintió un cosquilleo en las piernas, las sentía débiles y algo torpes, pero con una poderosa dosis de orgullo consiguió llegar ala puerta sin tambalearse.

—No vemos, idiotas. — dijo levantando la mano a los dos ANBU que estaban apostadas a cada lado de la puerta. Estos no le respondieron en absoluto, pero ella fue capaz de sentir su mirada inquisidora clavándose en su nuca durante el tiempo que le tomó terminar de recorrer el pasillo hasta la salida.

La luz del sol lastimó sus ojos ya habituados a la oscuridad y al mediocre funcionamiento de la bombilla incandescente de la habitación. El aire fresco no lo sintió tan mal, así que atendiendo el gruñido de su estómago optó por ir a la cafetería primero por una orden muy grande de dangos para compensar su mísera dieta de los últimos días.

Era temprano, el mercado de pescado aún estaba abierto y el de verduras también tenía en hora pico la venta. Le hubiera gustado evadirlo, pero por ahí era el camino más corto y mucho dudaba que fuera capaz siquiera de llegar al primer tejado.

— ¿Es ella?... — murmuró una mujer.

—Sí… mi esposo dijo que hoy le daban el alta…

—Hay pobrecilla, ahora nunca va a encontrar un buen marido…

Anko había dejado pasar la conversación hasta ese momento en que entornó los ojos y sin pretenderlo asustó a las dos mujeres que se hicieron las desentendidas volviendo su atención a las patatas.

Bufó molesta ¿Y a qué venía lo del marido?

Sacudió la cabeza y entró al local.

Se alegro de que las cosas no hubieran cambiado, por alguna estúpida razón había tenido la idea de que encontraría a todos sus conocidos con barbas blancas que llegaban al suelo y apoyándose en bastones. Pero no era así, las cosas seguían exactamente igual. El dependiente la miro por encima de sus anteojos ovalados que estaban hasta la punta de la nariz.

— ¿Anko…?— preguntó dudoso.

Ella se pasó la mano por el cabello largo y asintió ariscamente.

—Lo se siempre. — dijo tomando su habituado lugar. El hombre dejó la calculadora y el cuaderno con el que había estado trabajando y empezó a preparar la orden de la kunoichi.

—Aquí tiene, Anko-san, espero siga siendo de su agrado.

Anko frunció el ceño como si fuera posible hacerlo más ese día.

— ¿Por qué tanta formalidad?

—Ah… bueno… respeto, supongo…

No insistió, pero hacia no más de tres meses la llamaba "Anko-chan" o "Culebrita" a modo de burla por su especialidad de invocación.

Terminó de comer rápido quedándose con un sabor extraño en la boca, y fue a la librería para comprar material para ponerse al día con la vida de la aldea.

El dependiente la saludo todo lo normal que podía ser, y con toda la normalidad del mundo le indicó que había cambiado la sección de diarios, que había empezado a publicarse una nueva revista exclusiva para kunoichi y que tenían mercancía de remate en la sección de adultos.

Anko parpadeó varias veces.

— ¿Mercancía nueva?

—El libro que quería comprar de Jiraiya-sama, salió el nuevo tomo hace unas dos semanas, aún tendré uno, se vendió muy bien.

La chica sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Te sientes bien, viejo?

El hombre asintió restándole importancia. Anko levantó los hombros y fue directo al pasillo de publicaciones estrictamente prohibidas para menores de edad. Ahí había otros dos hombres que miraban distraídamente una revista y otra, uno de ellos levantó la mirada cuando notó que estaba ahí, pero no dijo nada y regresó su atención a la decisión que lo ocupaba en ese momento.

Ella pensó que le gritaría por estar ahí, pero sin reacción decidió no ahondar más en el asunto y buscó el susodicho libro por el que la corrieran más de una vez de las librerías alegándole que era demasiado joven para eso.

El cristal frente a ella era oscuro, daba cierta privacidad a esa zona y le devolvía un reflejo de ella misma.

—Mierda… no pensé que me viera tan mal… — dijo.

Encontró el tomo que buscaba y estiró la mano para unirlo a su pila de compras, pero sucedió que alguien al mismo tiempo estaba teniendo la misma idea.

— ¡Suéltalo espantapájaros enmascarado! — reclamó aferrándose al lomo del libro con fuerza.

Kakashi, el aludido con el insulto, solo le dedicó una mirada tan neutral que crispó su ya irritados nervios.

—No deberías estar aquí. — le dijo con su voz pasiva y casi perezosa.

— ¡Ya me dejaron entrar y me llevo este! — arrebató el libro dejando al ninja en su sitio sin ningún tipo de reacción aparente y antes de que otra cosa pudiese suceder corrió directo al mostrador para pagar y hacerlo legalmente suyo.

— ¿Por qué pudo pasar? — preguntó Kakashi acercándose al dependiente.

—Tiene once, doce a lo mucho.

—Ah, Kakashi, tenía tiempo que no venías, no te preocupes, aparté el tuyo en cuanto llegaron, si no estabas el primer día supuse que andarías de misión…

—Sí…

—Bueno, no importa, la pequeña Anko es ya una mujer.

Kakashi hizo una contracción brusca de los hombros pero se relajó enseguida.

— ¿Es que anda diciéndole a todo mundo?

—Oh, no, no es eso, ya sabes, lo que sucedió con su maestro y los otros niños, ahora queda claro porqué era la favorita.

—Ah. — fue toda la escueta respuesta del ninja que desapareció enseguida.

.

Luego de la librería, Anko compró algo para poner en la alacena, y limpiadores porque su departamento olía como a animal muerto, si hubiera tenido mascotas sería una aseveración, pero las posibilidades de que una rata pudiese haber evadido todas las trampas ninjas hasta llegar al dormitorio, le hacían pensar que tal vez solo era un emparedado a medio comer.

Con las ventanas abiertas el ambiente era más tolerable, pero antes de otra cosa iba por el cabello que empezaba a desesperarla, sobre todo el largo flequillo que le tapaba buena parte del panorama.

Tomó un peine separó el fleco del resto, alcanzó un kunai e hizo un corte recto.

Con la vista despejada lo primero que vio a un ninja sobre su cama, con la postura desgarbada y el semblante casi inexpresivo de no ser por esa habitual apatía que destilaba.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó como si la hubiese retado.

—Nada.

— ¿Y que quieres?

—Solo saludar…

— ¡Seguro vienes a robarte el libro! ¿No?

—No, ya tengo el mío. — dijo levantando precisamente su propio tomo.

— ¿Entonces?

Hubo un silencio largo. Anko se hastió de ello y se sacó la inmensa campera que llevaba y luego la blusa seguida de los pantalones.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Kakashi queriendo no sonar desconcertado como lo estaba realmente al ver lo que era en toda regla una niña desnudándose frente a él.

—Quiero darme un baño, cambiarme y ponerme a limpiar.

— ¿Y por qué rayo si hay un hombre en tu habitación?

— ¡No soy corta de luces! — chilló de repente señalándolo con el dedo.

— ¡Ya entendí que mierda le pasa a todo mundo! ¡¿Y sabes qué?! ¡Me importa nada, imbécil!

Kakashi se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarla. De cuerpo delgado, aún ni siquiera marcaba el busto en el corpiño blanco o la curva de la cadera. Se acercó despacio y puso una mano sobre su cabello revolviéndolo como si fuese una mascota.

—Lo sé.

— ¡Entonces no me jodas!

Kakashi rió.

—No, no lo voy a hacer ¿Te parece en unos años, tal vez?

La vergüenza abordó a la kunoichi tiñendo sus mejillas de carmín.

—Idiota…— mustió al verlo salir por la ventana…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_n.n' bueno, la verdad es que de Anko AMO completamente el pedazo de historia que debió haber entre que Orochimaru le puso el sello y su reencuentro en el bosque de la muerte, no sé, siento que hay DEMASIADO material ahí._

_¡Espero te guste Isi-san!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
